


Вечность

by traincrash



Series: Кроссоверные драбблы [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, Snow Queen - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: Снежная Королева нашла себе нового Кая





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** Xenya-m  
>  **Каноны:** «Мыслить как преступник», «Снежная королева»  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Спенсер Рид, Снежная Королева, Дерек Морган  
>  **Категория:** джен, намек на слеш  
>  **Жанр:** ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждения:** Смерть персонажа

Он сидит на замерзшем полу и выкладывает из сверкающих осколков льда слова: «бес-ко-неч-ность», «крис-тал-ли-за-ци-я», «транс-цен-ден-таль-ный», «гип-по-по-то-мо-монст-ро-сес-квип-пе-да-ли-о-фо-би-я»*. Осколки режут ему пальцы, и раньше из порезов начинала сочиться кровь и портила буквы, но Королева взяла его руки в свои и поцеловала, как мама когда-то. Теперь его пальцы красивого голубого цвета и кровь из них больше не течет.

Королева зовет его Каем, но он еще помнит, что когда-то у него было много имен: Рид, Спенсер, доктор, агент, Красавчик. Это последнее имя все еще его беспокоит, особенно когда он замечает бьющегося в ледяную стену человека.

У человека темная кожа и сильные руки, и он выделяется ярким пятном в прозрачной белизне Дворца. Он похож на бабочку, трепещущую на стекле.

— На бабочку? — смеется Королева, запуская руку ему в волосы, они покрываются инеем. Это красиво. — Ну что ж, мой Кай, давай добавим его к коллекции.

Она взмахивает рукой, и человек успокаивается, замирает посреди движения. Его губы синеют, а кожа становится серой, и бабочку он больше не напоминает.

Таких тусклых недвижных фигур во Дворце много, особенно вблизи ворот. Чем ближе к тронному залу, тем их делается меньше, а в самом зале раньше было только две — девочка-подросток, застывшая в стене рядом с ледяной скульптурой мальчика, склонившегося над словом «вечность».

Юноша, которого раньше звали Спенсер Рид, берет закоченевшими пальцами новый осколок, воспоминания его больше не тревожат.

Это хорошо, он ведь должен закончить слово.

________  
* гиппопотомомонстросесквиппедалиофобия - боязнь длинных слов


End file.
